Ground wires and the like which are mounted in a vehicle may include a waterproof structure for a terminal of a wire with a terminal fitting provided with a waterproof block made of resin, the waterproof block covering an end portion of an insulation coated wire coupled to a terminal fitting for electric connection and sealing out water (waterproofing an interior of the wire).
A known example of such a waterproof structure for a terminal of a wire with a terminal fitting is, for example, a waterproof structure for a terminal of a wire with a terminal fitting in which an exposed end portion of a conductor having an end portion coated by an outer skin of an insulation coated wire peeled away, and an adjacent insulation resin portion surrounded by the outer skin are crimped to the terminal fitting having a crimping portion for each and a waterproof block made of resin is injection molded to surround the crimped portions (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In this example, the end portion on the wire side of the waterproof block has a tapered shape, gradually reducing in diameter from the insulation resin crimping portion of the terminal fitting toward an area around the outer skin of the wire.